Friends,Lovers and Hope
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is during the last ep in the second season. I often wondered how Kemp got hold of Tully... This story is a au sort of story... There is no Nina in this.. Hope you like. Oh and Josie is in this... Again I hope you like.


"George,all the werewolves die ,Tully." George Sands looked at these words in horror.  
They were written in blue marker along the floor boards of the room that George was being held in by Mr Kemp and his band of weirdo Christians .  
Kemp was convinced that George and other werewolves were a threat to humanity.  
Kemp had lured George and his friends ,Annie ( a young ghost, killed by her jealous boyfriend Owen, in a fit of rage. ) and Josie who was a young practising witch, to the religious research centre. Kemp was operating at a abandoned bank .  
The three were roommates along with Mitchel (a centuries old vampire who was George's best friend and his lover.  
Somehow Kemp had convinced the trio he had a so called cure for what Kemp called the "beast" that was in also told Annie that he could help her go to the 'other side.' Josie had decided to tag along for moral support for both her friends.  
Mitchel had refused to go ,stating that Kemp was a religious kook and he didn't have a 'CURE."  
The night before while laying in their bed after they had made love, Mitchell had tried to talk George out of going. "George, I don't trust him. And neither should you. Kemp is up to somit. He doesn't have a cure. Please I am begging you..." George smiled sadly up at his lover. "I thought I was the one who is suppose to beg." Mitchell had chuckled at this ,and kissed George .soon the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.  
The next day however, when he had found out George and the two young women were going to the centre anyway .Angrily ,Mitchel had lashed out at him. He had cornered George in their small kitchen.  
"Shit, George I thought you were smarter then this. If you go ,then you are nothing but a stupid god damn fucking DIGBY!"  
Josie ,who had witnessed this , turned on the vampire "You Bastard, that was fucking mean and BLOODY uncalled for. Shit ..., what is it with you vampires and all the damn "Dog" jokes. All you Vampires all need to get over your selves. Got a news flash for you Ducky..." She poked his chest with her finger and returned his glare." You Vampires aren't the superiour godlike race you all seem to think you are. "  
George had been hurt by Mitchell's. harsh words but chose to ignore the slur.  
He touched the young witch's arm . "No ,it's ok Josie. " George weakly smiled at the young young woman returned the smile briefly , she then turned back to glare at Mitchell." Arsehole." she spat as she stalked off out of the room. Annie sensing the two men needed to be alone, soon followed the young witch.  
George ,then went to over to where his angry lover stood, and put his arms around made a scowling Mitchell look at him. "Mitchell look at me...Please..."  
He then kissed Mitchell and spoke softly."I know you didn't mean that. Just know and remember I love you. And I promise we will be back. I just need to at least try... "George gently kissed him again then looked in to his lover's eyes searchingly as he fought his own tears."How can I make you understand..." Mitchell shrugged him off and had hissed at him "You can't ... If you go ...You all can go to hell."  
The vampire had stomped off upstairs ,cursing under his breath.  
After George heard their bedroom door slam shut,the young werewolf had sadly picked up his duffle bag and left the house with Annie and Josie in tow. Unknown to the three ,Mitchell had watched them go from the bedroom window. But something made him grab his coat and took off after them in his own car.  
George ,once he got to the centre found out that indeed there was no cure. That Kemp and his minons had a more evil intent. To CAST OUT the devil living inside George and also to exercise Annie from the land of the living. Mitchell had figured out what the old man was up to, had hurried to the building in which his friends were being held.  
Now here in this room as he reread the words, "All the Werewolves die." George knew this message,this warning was meant for him. It frightened him to his very soul. A feeling of dread took hold of the young man's heart. 'Mitchell was right' he thought sadly, ' it is a trap." He put his face in his hands and sighed wearily. A sob escaped his lips as he sank to his knees. "Oh Mitchell now what?"  
He looked at Josie who had managed to find him and had used her limited powers to open the door of the holding cell. " They got Tully,Josie! How the hell did Kemp manage to get Lee Tully. Tough as nails , street wise Tully." Josie knelt and put her arms around her friend." I don't know...It is weird... I mean Tully could be a rude twat... But how... ." Josie paused then looked at George straight faced, 'I bet Jagget flashed her tits at him.'  
George looked at her and suddenly the room was filled with their laughter. He playfully elbowed her ' Shut up." She slapped his leg "No ,you shut up." The two looked at each other and spoke together " Shut up." They broke out in one though, could not imagine Lee Tully of all people falling for Kemp's bullshit about a so called cure.  
But then George remembered Kemp's young assistant Doctor Lucy Jagget. Jagget had worked at the hospital with both George and Mitchell. She had tried to seduce Mitchel ,but being gay,he of course had refused her. But with Tully, It suddenly, all became clear to George. George had no doubt that the young female doctor had flashed the older werewolf her big doe eyes(among other things) and let him bed her.  
Knowing Tully , George thought , the older werewolf must have thought he had the upper hand over both Mister Kemp and the young doctor. That was Tully's way. When they had all met Tully, Annie and Josie had been quite taken with him, so had Mitchell.  
Mitchell had even suggested that Tully stay with them for a few , on the other hand , had thought it was a bad idea. He had protested loudly at first , but had relented. The reason was that Tully had told George that he could help George make his tranformation easier. Against George's better judgment he had agreed.  
For he found a lot that Tully said made sense. Such as bringing along a change of clothes, wet naps to clean yourself up the morning after and other helpful tips. But then Tully had begun to wear out his welcome with the other flatmates.  
The final straw for the others had been when Tully had made a move on Annie, upsetting her. Mitchell told George what Tully had done and had called the older werewolf a Twat. Without thinking George had shouted back ' And I bet she liked it." Regreting his words almost instantly. George had stormed out of the flat with Tully in tow.  
But then George had found out the truth about Tully, that he was the one who had attacked George and gave him the "curse." George had screamed at him , the pair had fought. George had then left and returned to the flat to make amends with his boyfriend , Josie, and most of all Annie. The two women had kissed their friend in forgiveness and left the room.  
George then embraced Mitchell and looked wearily in his eyes "My name is George Sands, and I am a Werewolf." Mitchell had kissed the young werewolf and smiled. "Hello George..." as he lead the way up the stairs to their bedroom and made love to his darling werewolf.  
Now as they sat in the horribly green painted room ,George suddenly felt his senses start to tingle. Josie noticed the change on her friend's face. George suddenly made his way to the door ,opened it and stepped out in to the hallway. Josie watched him puzzled " George? Whats wrong? George?"  
The young werewolf looked at his friend as he whispered " He's here.."  
Josie had looked at him puzzled "Who? Kemp..? one of the weirdo chr..." George shook his head "No...Michell... I sense him... Come on ...I have to find him..." Suddenly they heard a frantic female voice scream. "NO! JOSIE... GEORGE! HELP ! NO ...I'M NOT READY...HELP MEEEEEEE!"  
The pair looked at each other in utter horror as they spoke in unison "ANNIE!"

Ok this story started out one way and totally changed half way through. I didn't put Nina in this cause frankly I don't like her.. And Josie is from the second season. She seemed very witch like. ( in the good way) So I made her one. And I put George and Mitchell together cause I like the pairing.


End file.
